User blog:SevenArrows/Creating your own title cards -a Tutorial
Many of you have seen the title cards that Myself and others have been making for use on many of the wiki's battles as of late. I have been recieving many requests to make them which I am happy to oblige. However, many would like to make their own title cards and I'd be glad to show you the easy process. Hayden, So-Pro, and J80kar for example have already made their own. Making the title cards is fairly easy and not very complicated. First you'll need to use one of two FREE programs (there are others but these are the easiest and free) *Gimp- Gimp is free to download and is my personal choice, but may be a bit daunting to newer users. or *Pixlr.com-Pixlr is a free to use, in browser, photo editor that is rather easer to use. So lets begin First you'll need this template image. Save it as a .png file Then you'll want to find two images lets use: and Gimp If your using gimp follow these steps Step 1 To begin open the template image, Your screen should look like this once you have that, move to step 2 Step 2 Click File ---> Open as layers Then choose your first image. In this case its our picture of Korra Step 3 Once you have that done, you'll have two layers open. The background template, and your first pic. You'll need to move the pic "below" the template in order for the "vs" to show up. To do this, simply go to the layers box and click and drag the background layer above the other layer Step 4 Your image may be too large, but we'll get to that. Your screen should look similar to: Step 5 Next you'll want to resize the image if it does not fit. To do so select the "scale" tool on the left side of the tool box (far left red arrow). Make sure you lock the ratios (middle red arrow) to prevent the image from becoming misshapen. Also make sure you your layers are correct. Click and drag the corners of the image till you have it the size you want and click "scale" Step 6 Your screen should look like this when your done Step 7 While not necessary on the first image, if your image extends past the median, you may want to trim it. The easiest way is to select the eraser tool and erase the excess. This will work on both images you will use. You should now have this: Step 8 Now repeat step 2 and select "Open as Layers" and choose your second image. In this case Aang. Repeeat Step 3 to move it below the "vs" if you need to. You should have something similar to: Step 9 Now use the mover tool (the cross looking tool, see the red arrow) to reposition the image and repeat step 5 if need be. You should have this by now Step 10 Update: When using the newest version of gimp Do not click save. Instead got to File --> Export. then Export it as a png or jpg You're Almost done! Lastly you want to svae it. File--> Save as. Impoertant-Save as a png or jpg, not an xcf file. Hit save, then a window will pop up, click "export" and "save" again without changing the settings. Now you're done! Pixlr.com Step 1 When you first go to Pixlr, Click "->Open photo editor<-" to begin. Select Open from computer Step 2 Then select the template from your computer. Step 3 At the top Click layer ---> Open image as layers Then choose your first image. In this case its our picture of Korra Step 4 Once you have that done, you'll have two layers open. The background template, and your first pic. You'll need to move the pic "below" the template in order for the "vs" to show up. To do this, simply go to the layers box and click and drag the background layer above the image layer Step 5 Now you'll want to select the move tool to re-position the image how you want it, shown here Step 6 Next you'll want to resize the image if it does not fit. To do so select Edit --> Free transform. then Drag the corners to the position you want. Step 7 Now repeat the process from step 3 with your second image, in this case Aang Step 8 You're Almost done! Lastly you want to svae it. File--> Save as. Impoertant-Save as a png or jpg. Now you're done! Questions, comments, problems Hopefully I've made this as easy to do as possible (I've never made a tutorial for anything before), but if you have any questions or issues feel free to ask me via the comments here, my talk page or on chat. If you ever need to find this tutorial, I'll post a link on my User page. I will still be happy to make any on request if you'd like. Happy editing ▬▬Arrow▬► 01:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts